west_kay_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reapers (Information)
Copied from old(ish) World Anvil Account. WIP https://www.worldanvil.com/w/placeholder-i-KnightofDoom/a/the-reapers-article?preview=1 = The Reapers = The Reapers are the title of those who chose to live in the dark all those years ago. Reapers, like Guardians, and those who lived before, do not reproduce themselves. They are created by the souls of humans who died a terrible death, but were deemed worthy enough by others of their kind. They had many names over their existence, but the Shinigami are what they are known by for a large portion of the story itself, because of their current leader, the Arch Shinigami. Basic information Anatomy & Morphology All Reapers resemble very tall humans with thicker bones and a larger number of ribs. Biological Traits They possess a thick layer of fat under their muscle, which allow them to endure the intense cold which blankets their half of the planet. They also developed several patches of skin which are thinner and glow in absolute darkness, to allow themselves and others to see when they couldn't otherwise. A Reaper can see in almost pitch blackness, as long as there is some form of light, they are able to see, which is rather useful for those who live their entire lives in low-light conditions. Due to this, bright lights are extremely painful for them and require a long time of exposure for their eyes to normalize. To compromise for this, they often wear masks when leaving their dimension. Genetics and Reproduction No Reaper possesses genitalia. Therefore, they are constructed bodies attached to the souls of deceased humans who have forcibly lost their memories. There is only one who can create them, and that is the person in charge, in this case, the Arch Shinigami. Because he does a bad job, not all of them are immortal or have magic. Ecology and Habitats The best place for a Reaper to live is on their half of the planet. They are adapted for the dark and cold. They can survive in other environments, but can overheat. Dietary needs and habits Reapers tend to eat meat, namely other Reapers and a species similar to sheep, where many get their cloth and milk from as well. They also occasionally eat a type of berry poisonous to almost every other species, especially if they are cast off into the wilderness. Additional information Facial characteristics Human. No facial or body hair. Geographic Origin and Distribution All Reapers live on the dark half of their planet, with the exception of one, who lives in an entirely separate pocket dimension. Average Intelligence The same as humans, if a small amount more intelligence. Perception and Sensory capabilities There four types of Reapers. While they all physically look the same, there are four varieties. The first are ones that are immortal. If they do manage to die, then their body will reform itself. (See a future article.) The only way to truly kill them are to destroy their heart. If their heart is simply removed but otherwise intact, then they will be fine. However, if their heart is pulverized, they will truly die. The second type possess magic. This magic has to do with an element, but is not the element itself. For example, one might have the ability to control crystalline structures. However, they would not have the ability to control anything that falls under earth. (See a future article) The third type are those who possess both. They are highly sought after by those in the council. The final type are those who are neither immortal nor have magic. They are entirely mortal and entirely non-magical. Symbiotic and Parasitic organisms TBD. Civilization and Culture Naming traditions All names are several syllables long, at least five, with some of them ranging to as many as twenty. Since these would be tedious to remember and say every time, the first two syllables are used for convenience. As many as three syllables can be strung together at once, with apostrophes and hyphens attaching new ones. Major organizations The High Shinigami Council. A group of twelve Reapers with both magic and immortality. Their job is to rule over the lower class. The leader is the one who defeats the previous leader in battle and kills them. There have been two thus far, Peter, and the current Arch Shinigami. Average technological level Their technological level is about on par with the Middle ages. They would have improved if their development was not limited by the Arch Shinigami. Major language groups and dialects They speak in an implacable accent which is a mix of all of them. However, in a few, rare cases, they might keep the accent they had as a human. Their speech is written in bold Times New Roman. They can understand any language. Common Dress code Those in the council wear whatever they want. The peasants often wear several layers of animal furs and hides, held together with simple stitches and straps. All are expected to grow their hair out for their entire lives. Culture and cultural heritage They developed their culture from what Peter and his three original followers saw in the middle ages in Europe. It hasn't changed much since. Common Customs, traditions and rituals Every time the bell tolls three times, the peasants are to go and worship Grai-Lo'en-Waiek-en'lo-tae. If the bell tolls twice, then the peasants are called to the Colosseum, where creatures-- typically Reapers who broke the law-- are put against one another to the death. Common Taboos One is to never, ever talk about the Arch unless he is in the room. In his presence, speaking back to him is a formal declaration of war, decided in an immediate battle. Historical figures Peter. The original Reaper who gained the adaptations via his own magic. The peasants are to never speak of him, or they would be put to death. Common Myths and Legends The Arch found a giant fish-worm hybrid which could make noises resembling speech and convinced everyone that he is their god. His name is Grai-Lo'en-Waiek-en'lo-tae, or Grai-Lo for short, if the Arch Shinigami isn't around. Interspecies relations and assumptions The Reapers have forgotten of the Guardians. They never speak to humans unless they are dead, in which case they get along alright with. Their relationship with the Elementalists are shaky due to the Arch Shinigami's efforts. ; Genetic Ancestor(s) :* The Original Ones ; Scientific Name : None have ever studied them like that. And those who have have never heard of such a thing as "Scientific Classification". ; Lifespan : No known lifespan. All Reapers who have been created have only died by being killed. The oldest, Peter, lived since creation until he was murdered. ; Average height : 8 to 13 feet tall. ; Average weight : About 250 to 500 pounds. ; Average physique : Muscular. ; Body tint, colouring and marking : A Reaper's skin is deathly pale, almost paper white. Their hair is always varying shades of blue. Finally, their sclera are dark blue and their irises are orange. The orange, glowing spots on their skin are on their palms, the arch of their foot, down their spine, and next to their eyes. Category:Species